classicaloidfandomcom-20200214-history
Love Game Daisakusen
Love Game Daisakusen ~Figaro no Kekkon yori~ (ラブゲーム大作戦 ～フィガロの結婚より～ lit. The Grand Strategy of the Love Game ~from The Marriage of Figaro~) is the third track of ClassicaLoid Musik Collection Vol. 4 and the Musik featured in 2nd Season Episode 3. The Musik is based on the overture to Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart's opera The Marriage of Figaro. Lyrics TV Size Japanese= キミと話すと ワクワク するし心臓 バクバク 今日こそきっとね ラブラブ同士になる大作戦 あなたのことは まだまだ 知らないけれど でもでも 今日こそきっとね ラブラブか 気持ち確かめたいぞ ラブゲーム まだ 0VS0 (ラブオール) コウチャク状態なのです 思い切りが必要だ 精一杯アタックです！ (う~ラブラブ!) 好きな人に好きと 伝えるのは難しいから まだ帰らないでね 絶対に今日こそは ラブゲーム大逆転！ (う~ラブラブ!) 好きな人に好きと いますぐ 気持ちを伝えちゃおう (う~ラブラブ!) 「楽しい時間だね」 って それとなく近づいた ラブゲーム大作戦 おにいさん！ おねえさん！ みんな ALL NEED IS LOVE |-| Romaji= Kimi to hanasu to wakuwaku Surushi shinzou wa bakubaku Kyou koso kitto ne Love love doushi ni naru daisakusen Anata no koto wa madamada Shiranai keredo demodemo Kyou koso kitto ne Love love ka Kimochi tashikametai zo Love game Mada 0 vs 0 (love all) Kouchaku joutai nano desu Omoikiri ga hitsuyou da Seiippai attack desu! (U~ Love love!) Suki na hito ni suki to Tsutaeru no wa muzukashii kara Mada kaeranaide ne Zettai ni kyou koso wa Love game daigyakuten! (U~ Love love!) Suki na hito ni suki to ima sugu Kimochi o tsutaechaou (U~ Love love!) "Tanoshii jikan da ne!" tte soretonaku chikazuita Love game daisakusen Oniisan, Oneesan Minna all you need is love! |-| English= When I talk with you I get excited and my heart races Today is surely The grand strategy to become head-over-heels-in-love companions There is still much about you That I don't know But today, surely I want to confirm our feelings The love-game is still love-all It's at a standstill Decisiveness is necessary An attack with all I've got! (Oo~ Love love!) It is hard to convey to the person you like that you like them So don't go home yet. Definitely, today is A big turnaround in the love game! (Oo~ Love love!) I will convey my feelings to the person I like (Oo~ Love love!) By hinting, "This is a good time, huh?" I got closer to The grand strategy of the love game Young man! Young woman! Everyone, all you need is love! Full Japanese= きみと話すと ワクワク するし心臓 バクバク 今日こそきっとね ラブラブ同士になる大作戦 あなたのことは まだまだ 知らないけれど でもでも 今日こそきっとね ラブラブか 気持ち確かめたいぞ ラブゲーム まだ 0VS0 (ラブオール) コウチャク状態なのです 思い切りが必要だ 精一杯アタックです！ (う~ラブラブ!) 好きな人に好きといますぐ 気持ちを伝えちゃおう (う~ラブラブ!) 「楽しい時間だね」 って それとなく近づいた ラブゲーム大作戦 お兄さん! お姉さん! みんな ALL NEED IS LOVE きみと話すと ワクワク していることは とはとは なんだか君に 伝わっているよな 気がしているぞ あなたのことは まだまだ 知らないけれど でもでも なんだか君が 気になる ファーストインプレッション ラブゲームは接戦中 相思相愛かもです 恐れずに踏み出せば いいことあるかもね!? 好きな人に好きと 伝えるのは難しいから まだ帰らないでね 絶対に今日こそは ラブゲーム大逆転! (う~ラブラブ!) 好きな人に好きといますぐ 気持ちを伝えちゃおう (う~ラブラブ!) 「楽しい時間だね」 って それとなく近づいた ラブゲーム大作戦 お兄さん! お姉さん! お父さん! お母さん! おじいちゃん! おばあちゃん! みんな ALL NEED IS LOVE |-| Romaji= Kimi to hanasu to wakuwaku Surushi shinzou wa bakubaku Kyou koso kitto ne Love love doushi ni naru daisakusen Anata no koto wa madamada Shiranai keredo demodemo Kyou koso kitto ne Love love ka Kimochi tashikametai zo Love game Mada 0 vs 0 (Love all) Kouchaku joutai nano desu Omoikiri ga hitsuyo da Seiippai attack desu! (U~ Love love!) Suki na hito ni suki to ima sugu Kimochi o tsutaechaou (U~ Love love!) “Tanoshii jikan da ne!” tte soretonaku chikazuita Love game daisakusen Oniisan! Oneesan! Minna ALL NEED IS LOVE Kimi to hanasu to wakuwaku Shiteiru koto wa towatowa Nan da ka kimi ni Tsutatteiru yo na Ki ga shiteiru zo Anata no koto wa madamada Shirenai keredo demodemo Nan da ka kimi ga ki ni naru First impression Love game wa sessenchou Soushisouai ka mo desu Osorezu ni fumidaseba Ii koto aru ka mo ne?! Suki na hito ni suki to Tsutaeru no wa muzukashii kara Mada kaeranaide ne Zettai ni kyou koso wa Love game daigyakuten! (U~ Love love!) Suki na hito ni suki to ima sugu Kimochi o tsutaechaou (U~ Love love!) “Tanoshii jikan da ne!” tte soretonaku chikazuita Love game daisakusen Oniisan! Oneesan! Otousan! Okaasan! Ojiichan! Obaachan! Minna ALL NEED IS LOVE Story 2nd Season Mozart first used the Musik during Episode 3. As everyone started leaving the party, he became frustrated that it did not end as fun as he wanted it, and activated this. The Musik fills the background with hearts and flowers, and arrows coming from each person in the room transformed to the corresponding person's love interest. He presented Figaro again on Episode 13 on behalf of the girls in the Red vs. White Musik contest. On Episode 18, Wagner during his concert summoned an onslaught of knights with his Musik, prompting the other ClassicaLoids sans Bach to lecture him using theirs. Mozart distracted some of the knights using his Figaro Musik. Trivia * Much like most comic operas, the story of The Marriage of Figaro is a romantic-comedy, hence the nature of the Musik. Video Category:Music Category:Musik Category:Mozart Musik